A Demanded Kiss
by RNemo
Summary: Inuyasha finds out that Kagome kissed Koga and demands a kiss for himself. Oneshot. InuxKag


It was a dark night. The sky was starry. All was quiet.

"Hey Kagome," Inuyasha said to break the silence. He was quiet, though, not wishing to awaken Miroku, Shippo, and Sango. He knew that Kagome was awake though. He could tell that something has been bothering her by her scent.

"Yes?" She turned in her sleeping bag and spotted Inuyasha up in a nearby tree. He motioned for her to come up in the tree with him, but she couldn't. Sure, she had gotten stronger over the years, but always had a problem with trees and climbing them... So he came down, picked her up, and went back to gently set her on the branch. She stared at him, obviously waiting for him to say what he wanted to say.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"What are you talking about?" Kagome didn't want to talk to him about this.

"Come on, I can tell something is bugging you. Your scent has changed a lot since yesterday, and you should just tell me." He looked her in the eyes and she decided it would be okay to tell him. Maybe.

"Well, it's something important to me." She began. Inuyasha looked at her, waiting to hear what she had to say. "For one thing, I don't want you to get angry or anything...but yesterday...Koga kissed me." Kagome saw Inuyasha get redder and redder before he finally looked away and said something.

"He...what?" Kagome knew that he would get upset, but somehow she was afraid...yet felt safe. For the first time ever, she felt unsure if the half breed would claw her or not, but at the same time she doubted that he would. She was afraid of Inuyasha when she told him, but she felt so safe sitting beside him. "So...what happened?" Inuyasha spoke after a long while.

"Um...it wasn't so detailed actually...he dropped me off two days ago quite late, because I needed to get a special remedy for Shippo's wound up in the mountains. I met him up there by coincidence and he gave me some dinner. We arrived at Kaede's hut and this is what happened..." Kagome started.

/ _Koga set Kagome down on the grass when they arrived at the hut. _

_"Thanks for dinner, Koga." Kagome said as the wolf demon took a seat next to her on the ground. _

_"Anytime, 'Gome." He put an arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder. They talked for a while about random topics until Kagome realized how late it was. _

_"Oh, I should probably get to sleep, Inuyasha won't let me sleep in tomorrow." She said. _

_"That mutt...not showing the least bit of respect towards my woman." Koga said seriously. Kagome blushed but couldn't help to laugh a bit. As much as she didn't want to, she stood up. He did as well. They stared at each other for a long time and Koga then spoke. "Ever been kissed before?" He said straight forward. Kagome felt herself get tense as soon as he said that. _

_"Um, no..." She looked at the ground and froze. He took a step forward but she didn't dare move or look up. Kagome soon found his hand on her cheek so she looked at his eyes. _

_"Can I change that answer for you?" Kagome didn't have time to answer before she found his lips upon her own. This was her first kiss and it was a...wolf? Something didn't seem right with that, but she melted into his kiss without even thinking. She never imagined herself kissing Koga, but the longer it lasted, the more she found herself enjoying it. Kagome felt safe in his muscular arms. She was about to pull away but the wolf demon brought her even closer, if that was possible. The starry sky completed the scene as Koga held the miko who he found quite attractive. Kagome broke away from the kiss after a long while and the two just stood there smiling at each other._

_"Uh, I should really go... I'm kind of tired..." Kagome said and Koga nodded. _

_"Um, yeah. Okay, well I will see you later..." He said._

_"Yeah. Later...bye" she said and walked to Kaede's hut. \\_

"That's what happened." Kagome said while looking at the ground. Inuyasha was silent for a couple of seconds, obviously deep in thought.

"Then...let me kiss you..." He said. All went silent. WHAT? The only thing that could be heard were the sounds of crickets in the night. The moon glistened above the two through the branches of the tree. Kagome froze and felt that bit of fear that she had before flood out of her body. It was replaced by nerves, love, joy, sorrow, guilt, and pretty much every other feeling that existed. She was so nervous. He demanded it of her. 'Let me kiss you' he said. How could someone possibly deny that? But she would be kissing two guys in two days...something was wrong there. What does she say? It's quite the awkward situation...seeing as he said it so...'_flatly_'..(if you kind of know what I mean.) if she did say it was OK, would she be doing him a favor, almost? Does he want it for himself or does he want her to enjoy it as well? "Kagome," the hanyou spoke. Kagome looked at him with big brown eyes. "I said kiss me." SHE WAS NOT EXPECTING THAT.

"Excuse me?" She said. There was literally nothing else to say.

"Well, you are obviously not hearing me, Kagome. I hate that wolf, you know that? I hate how he tries to take you away from me. I want you to myself. I already lost someone I love, Kikyo, but I do not have any feelings for her now. The pain has finally left my heart and I don't want to go through that again." Kagome was shocked. Speechless. Frozen.

"...Okay." She said. This was definitely not the typical boy-girl conversation. Talking about kissing? Planning it? Demanding it? No, just no. But soon enough, Inuyasha leaned in. Kagome leaned in. Their lips met and Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha during the kiss. He held her waist as they sat on the high tree branch deep in the forest. Kagome enjoyed the hanyou's kiss much more than Koga's. She felt more safe. She melted into his kiss more. He was more muscular. Kagome never wanted the kiss to end. She now knew how much she truly loved Inuyasha. He broke the kiss and an immediate blush crept into his face. Kagome knew that Inuyasha was the one, but chose not to show it on the outside. Instead, she just stared at Inuyasha waiting for him to say something. He stared at the ground, his cheeks a dark red. What could he possibly say? For one thing, he demanded it of her. Would she think that Koga was more romantic and better than himself? Maybe the kiss was too awkward. Maybe they should try again...no. That would be even weirder. Inuyasha didn't know what Kagome wanted. They lived in different eras. How was he supposed to know what girls like her enjoy? After a long period of thinking, he decided to speak.

"Sorry..." He said in a whisper. She looked at him blankly. "I'm so sorry..." Kagome put a hand on his shoulder and whispered.

"It's okay." He looked into her beautiful dark brown eyes that reflected the moon's light.

"I shouldn't've done that. I didn't know what to do. When I look at you my heart starts to beat faster and I just can't..." He was cut off.

"I know. And it's okay." She rested her head in Inuyasha'a shoulder and slowly fell asleep. However, Inuyasha say there on the branch thinking. He thought about Kagome. Her hair, her eyes, her personality, her lips. He felt happy being beside her. He knew she enjoyed the kiss and from then on, she didn't flirt with Koga once. She was happy with her Inuyasha.


End file.
